That Which Came Before
by Gray's Wolves
Summary: A story of two people who have been reborn into the Naruto Universe, on different sides of the Elemental Nations.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story (in time) will contain blood, gore, violence, and mature themes. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**The Snow General Part 1**

**Five years since Yuuki's Death**

Masuyo the only child of Mifune, the ruler of the Land of Iron and his late wife Yuuki of the Yuki clan, was currently walking through her family's garden with her father. She, like her mother had the same eyes, silver iris and black sclera, something that had brought about her social outcast. However like her mother, she was a genus, advancing far faster then her peers and that of the quick rise to strength, which is also above that of her peers.

But there was something that her mother hadn't had that she now has, and that is innocence. However that once last thing was to be shattered with the coming news that arrived in the form of a carrier, barring important news for the ruler.

"My Lord!" the carrier shouted, as he huffed and puffed from his running. He stopped in front of them, trying to speak but sputtered between breathes.

"Catch your breath first," Mifune commanded the young man. The carrier did as Mifune had commanded him and caught his breath before speaking. "Now what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"The nine tailed beast was unleashed on Konohagakure," the carrier said, no one however saw the shock that came over little Masuyo's face when she heard the news. "And the Fourth Hokage has died, sacrificing himself to seal the beast."

"This is grave news," Mifune said, his right hand reaching up and stroking his beard.

Masuyo, stood still after hearing the news. The shock that had been on her face melted away into a smile, she held back a chuckle with much restraint. She had just found out some very valuable information that now explained so much to her.

"Any news of the condition of the village?" he asked the carrier.

"Devastated sir, the beast has killed off many of their senior forces," the carrier reported.

"Father, is this 'village' the center of their country's power?" Masuyo asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes, it is a ninja village that in return for land grants, the Daimyo of the country has their military strength," Mifune explained to her, only to happy to give her knowledge hungry mind.

"Then wouldn't it be the perfect time to show the strength of the samurai?" Masuyo said. "Now when they are weak, we can strike and defeat those who have forced our decline."

"Masuyo that is enough, we samurai protect the peace not to bring it about," Mifune reprimanded her, something that had not happened very much but unknown to him it would increase in time from this day forward.

"Of course father," she said bowing for forgiveness, but it was a show, one that would hide the creeping smile on her face that stretched ever more as time went by. "I shall retire to my room to think about my actions."

"Good, you may go," Mifune said to her.

Masuyo turned on her heel, not letting her father or the carrier to see her face as she walked away from them. Once back inside the house, or manor given the size of it, she let out a breath and ran off down the hallway in a light jog. She dodged some guards on the way along with some servants before she arrived at her room. Stepping into it, she slowly slid her door closed.

There was a moment of a pause in her steps going in to the room, and then she went over to a draw and pulled out some scrolls. She then placed them on her table and unravelled all of them. They were all in a language not native to this land, nor were the diagrams of weapons and what seemed to be battle plan drawn all over them.

"Great editions will have to be made to these plans," she said pulling out a writing kit.

A small chuckle escaped came from her lips that slowly grew into a full on laugh, one the emanated intentions that may not be too good.

A great power was now rising

**I had been having trouble writing this in a first person format since much of what I wanted to be in the story would have been hard to show in such a format. So I decided to redo the story along with adding in another character from an idea I had whilst re-reading some Naruto chapters. Well anyways I hope you will enjoy this story and comment on it, remember to be nice as the internet is full of people willing to take advantage of what you say or do on the internet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This story (in time) will contain blood, gore, violence, and mature themes. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**The Wind Striker Part 1**

**Five years since the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure**

It had been many years since the incident with the kyuubi, and future ninja of Konohagakure were being trained at the Ninja Academy, one class in particular was part taking in traditional sparing. Two students by the names of Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi had just finished their spar and were heading back to the sidelines so that the next spar could begin. The names of the next students of which were now being called out by the teacher, Iruka Umino.

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," he announced with the later of the names called out receiving cheers from the crowd, especially that of the female portion.

The two young students walked out of the crowd on the side lines and into the circle for the spar. Naruto was all pumped up for his match against the 'cool kid' of the Academy, Sasuke Uchiha. Once inside the circle they faced each and Naruto began to say his little speech but was halted when he went to suck in air for his words.

However no air came into his lungs, causing Naruto's hands to immediately go to his throat as he gasped for air that would not come. "Naruto stop jo…" Iruka started to reprimand him thinking that it was another stunt of his but instead he recognized it for the true emergency it was. Iruka rushed up to Naruto, dropping his clip board well doing so and tried to help Naruto as much as he could.

Whilst attempting to help Naruto, Iruka came upon a startling discovery. The sclera, the whites of the eyes were turning black in the corner of the right eye and slowly increasing in its coverage. This development in Naruto's issues was one that obviously needed the attention of the hospital and Hokage. Iruka decided to leave quickly with Naruto in his arms to the hospital, leaving the class with Mizuki to deal with.

Iruka jumped from rooftop to rooftop, forcing all he could in his leaps not caring for the tiring feeling that was coming over him form forcing himself so hard. Luckily the hospital was close; he rushed into the emergency entrance skidding to a stop next to the stretcher in the hall. The medics reacted quickly; hardly blinking an eye lash as they got to work having their profession prepared them for such quick arrivals.

A doctor was left behind to ask Iruka questions about what had happened and such, so that they could better understand what procedures are needed for their patient.

"So what happened to Uzumaki that lead to his condition?" the doctor asked to Iruka.

"I don't really know," Iruka said, with worry evident in his voice. "He had just walked into the sparing ring at the Academy when he suddenly started to have trouble breathing."

"Did you notice anything else?"

"Yes, the sclera of his right eye is turning black."

"Interesting," the doctor said, adjusting his glasses with his index and forefinger, before walking away. Leaving Iruka alone to worry over his student and wonder if he could have done something more to prevent this from happening.

The doctors and nurses worked diligently on Naruto, trying to fix the problem but everything they did, did nothing to stop his breathing problem and the growing blackness of his sclera. Naruto continued to choke and now a growing struggling made things worse as they were forced to restrain him.

The blackness had now reached his iris and was turning it a silver colour, this further frightened the doctors who had no knowledge of what this condition was.

Suddenly however the situation grew worse, orange charka started to elude from his body from the left side and was spreading towards the right side. The doctors further panicked but an ANBU came into the room and was able to use a special jutsu to clam the nine tails inside Naruto.

However this did not help Naruto's condition and in fact made it worse then before. The blackness now speed up, taking over the right eye completely and moved on to the left. The doctors moved in trying to use medicines and charka techniques to halt the spread but all their efforts were in vain. The blackness spread and finally enclosed the left eye. Naruto gave one last breath before collapsing, the monitors flat lined and a nurse there readied the paddles for use. This proved unnecessary as the pulse came back to normal and so did his breathing, however he was left unconscious.

The windows to the soul

**I had read a Hetalia fanfiction that involved the timeline of two different periods in time, one I think was pre-world war 2 and the other was after. The pre-WW2 was that of Italy's and the other one was Germany's who had become a woman thanks in part to England's spell. Sadly I have not been able to find this story so if anyone can, I would be very thankful to know what the name and were it is.**

**Anyways, please leave a comment and remember to leave a nice one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This story (in time) will contain blood, gore, violence, and mature themes. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**The Snow General Part II**

**Seven Years since the Death of Yuuki**

Standing in the middle of the household courtyard, Masuyo practiced with her Kekkai genkai, the Ice Release the same one that her mother had. The crystals of ice formed around her into spears and then shot at the straw targets setup, all of them hit their targets dead center. Masuyo then dropped to her knees, breathing heavily with her sword holding her up.

"10 of those attacks are all that I can manage," she said between breaths. She sniffled, brushing her noise with her had and then standing up.

"Lady Masuyo, Lady Masuyo!" a young voice shouted.

Masuyo turned and saw that the one who had called out to her was a young teenage boy. "Isamu, is the order I asked for ready?" she asked him, putting her sword back into its sheath.

"Yes, that's why my father sent me here," Isamu said to Masuyo.

"Well then thank you for telling me, I'll be there soon," Masuyo said whilst she brushed the sweat off her face.

"Alright, I'll go tell my father," Isamu said before he ran off.

"Daichi, this is amazing work," Masuyo said to the blacksmith, as she held the very weapon that would be instrumental in her plans. She had just inspected the work on the weapon and did not think it would turn out as great as it did.

"Thank you," Daichi said, then going on to asking. "And what will you be calling this weapon?"

"The type of weapon is called 'gun'," Masuyo said, showing the weapon off to them. "This weapon specially will be called prototype 1,"

"You mean to say that there will be more of these?" Daichi asked her, the work had been hard and it didn't look great for battle.

"Yes, I'm planning that our land's armies will be armed with these weapons," Masuyo said, although she kept further details of her plans from them, now wasn't the time for said plans to be relived yet.

"But how would a blunt weapon such as that be good, wouldn't it be better to make a sword?" Isamu asked her.

"Isamu don't be…" Daichi began but he was cut off by Masuyo.

"It is okay Daichi, this is understandable," Masuyo said. "As appearances can be deceiving, and also it would be a good time for a demonstration," Masuyo looked up to the sky and saw a flock of ducks flying through the air, far out of the reach of an arrow. Loading a bullet into the chamber she locked it into place with the bolt and aimed at the passing ducks, then pulled the trigger. With the loud bang came the falling duck from the sky, Masuyo smirked and turned back around to face them. "That Isamu is the power of this gun,"

"That's amazing!" Isamu said his eyes sparkling with amazement at this new found invention.

"Yes, but it's only really good against weak targets in its current state but more modifications will be needed," Masuyo sighed. "So, Daichi I hope that you will be able to make another one of these weapons when I have made the plans," she said.

"Oh, I'll quiet enjoy making one of those again," Daichi said. "Making this 'gun' helped me come up with new techniques of smithing and new tools."

"That is very good that we have both learned from this," Masuyo said to him.

Plans are Starting to Move off Paper

**Another short chapter but there wasn't really much in this one I could put, and there probably won't be much in 'The Snow General' chapters to come as much of it will be snips of important times. And this part won't move up in the number of words until much later in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This story (in time) will contain blood, gore, violence, and mature themes. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**The Wind Striker Part II**

In a dark and cold cell, a person who used to go by another name now lay up against the wall with shackles covering said person. The once masculine features gave way to the feminine features after the incident that took place not to long ago. The whisker like checks which have since lost their colour from the malnutrition and loss of sunlight. Just above that were more changes that came to the child, her eyes had become silver irises and black sclera.

No longer was this the boy called Naruto but now someone without a name. A girl who has no identity and one who has been left to rot by the people who were the friends and guardians of Naruto.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk with his head leaning on his hands while he was in deep thought. Before him sat Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, his former teammates along with another who stood behind them, Danzo Shimura. They were all currently deciding the fate of the girl that lay in a cell, in the T&I division.

"Sarutobi, we need to know soon what is going to be the fate of the girl," Homura said to the third. "Konohagakure needs a trained Jinchuriki without delay."

"I know Mitokado but the news from the Land of Iron and Land of Water troubles me greatly," the Third Hokage said, holding two folders in his right hand with the other hand preoccupied with his pipe. "And then there is news else were of cases of people with those eyes…" he trailed off looking at the profiles and mission reports that were scattered over his desk.

"IF, we act now we can possibly spoil the girl now, along with explaining what would happen to her if she doesn't obey us," Danzo went on to explain to them. "It could bring the girl over to our side and make her willing to fight for us."

"I am worried that she won't, remember what happened with the daughter of the samurai general," Koharu said.

"At this moment we don't have someone who can properly seal the tailed beast into someone else, like the seal that was placed on the late Naruto," Danzo said. "It would be in our best interests to take care of this potential asset who would be much stronger then Naruto."

"I think we can reach a compromise with this," Homura said to them. "We could let her continue being the Jinchuriki but we would have a loyal and powerful ninja raise her to keep her in check."

"There isn't any other ninja in the village that would be capable of caring for her, seeing as all of the Sannin have left," Koharu said.

"There is one," The third Hokage said.

"A good choice Hiruzen," Danzo said, knowing of whom he speaks of.

"Who is it?" Homura questioned.

"Itachi Uchiha," Danzo said.

"Uchiha clan?" Koharu asked, she didn't agree with this choice what so ever. "But you know what their like right now, it would only be handing them more power, especially considering the reports given of the night so many years ago!"

"Koharu, I understand your concern," The Third Hokage said to her. "But it is our only real option, and on a side note, it will give us an excuse to watch over the Uchiha clan more then ever."

"Still…."

"Koharu, I am the Hokage and I wish that would you accept this proposal of mine," the Third Hokage said before turning to the door. "Riku, notify the ANBU to send Itachi to my office,"

Sometime later

"Lord Hokage," Itachi said, bowing in respect.

"Itachi, I have an S-rank long term mission for you," the third Hokage said to Itachi with a serious face, gone was the grandfather look he usually had on. "This mission will entail you watching over a highly dangerous VIP here in Konohagakure," the third paused to let it sink in before moving on. "You will house the new Jinchuriki of the kyuubi in your family's house, I want you to watch over her and train," he said before he proceeded to add "_However_, make sure to keep her under control, we don't need a repeat of five years ago."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Itachi said.

"Here is the profile of the Jinchuriki," the third said sliding a file with a picture on it, towards Itachi. "She's in cell 224, in the T&I."

The no named girl waited in the cell for her impending doom, she fully believed that they would be extracting the kyuubi from her at anytime now. Every minute that went by she got more and more scared, now boarding on going crazy. However the sounds of footsteps echoing getting closer broke her from her chain of thoughts.

She moved her head up slowing, trying to better hear the sounds but she was so tired from having stayed off sleep over her fear to properly move. Her eyes moved to the door, or at least what looks like a door, the dimly lit room made it hard to see anything clearly.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and the jingling of keys was heard. The girl gulped as the sounds of the unlocking the lock and pulling of a bolt was heard coming from the door, until finally it opened showing the dark figures of two people. Both of them were hard to make out as the light behind them gave a heavy shadow over their front, this compiled with their dark clothing.

"This is the one you wanted," the man to the left said to the one on the right who was more directly looking at the girl.

The man on right hummed slightly before he closed his eyes and re-opened them with eyes turned red.

The One with Eyes of Power

**Finally introducing the other reborn in this fanfic and for any of you who were wondering, yes I did just kill off Naruto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This story (in time) will contain blood, gore, violence, and mature themes. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**The Snow General Part III**

**Ten Years since the Death of Yuuki**

Mifune sat on his throne with his attendants Okisuke and Urakaku standing next to him, he watched on as his own daughter was dragged into the room by his men. His face was clam and did not waver at the sight of this. The officers then dropped her onto the floor in front of Mifune at his feet.

"So I've been found out?" Masuyo asked with a smile on her face as she dusted herself off.

"Masuyo, why have you been tearing at the peace that we have had for centuries?" Mifune asked her.

"Do you think this well last?" she asked him, getting up. "That the ninja will simply ignore us, as they have done for so long," she now stood before him. "We humans are naturally greedy, one day the ninja will come to our door step, I am simply preparing us to deal with the pests."

"You are ignoring the traditions…"

"The world is evolving, look around you!" she yelled at him. "The samurai were once a force to reckon with and now we are nothing but dirt under the power of ninja!" her words made the samurai in the room unsettled, especially that of the war veterans and younger samurai. "Technology and new systems are changing the way we live as we speak, tradition only holds us back!"

"ENOUGH!" Mifune yelled at her. "Your words only hide your war mongering intentions," he said, Masuyo's eyes narrowed at his words. "You have forced my hand; I banish you to the northern regions,"

"I wonder if you would have done the same with mom," she said before leaving.

"Isamu, you did not have to come with me," Masuyo said to him as they walked from the capital in their convoy to Masuyo's place of banishment.

"Who else is going to your smithing work for you?" Isamu said, gone was the inexperienced apprentice of a blacksmith and now was a talented one of rising fame.

"Maybe one of those tough northern smiths I've heard so much about or…" she paused before continuing. "I could try my hand at it."

"You?" he chuckled. "You would probably end up just making a chuck of twisted iron."

"Probably," she laughed along with him. They walked on, with Isamu walking by her side; she looked back at the capital and said. "I wonder how long before I'm back here," Masuyo said with one last look before she continued on walking.

Found Out but Not Put Out

**Short I know but I really felt like there was nothing more I could add to this but filler. And I didn't want a repeat of 'All Seeing' were I'm repeating myself and just putting in whatever fills the lines.**

**Review Responses:**

**Purplette237: Yeah Naruto isn't my favourite either and I felt that I needed someone with a lot of power to be able to oppose Masuyo so that she wouldn't become a OP character so the only way was to replace Naruto. Allowing for something as powerful as Kurama to be better controlled, providing better fire power and possible intelligence on just the kind of modern ideas that Masuyo would use.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This story (in time) will contain blood, gore, violence, and mature themes. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**The Wind Striker Part III**

**Five years since the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure**

The girl with no name walked beside Itachi through the village, rubbing her wrists now that the chains were off. She followed him, not knowing where they were going but she knew who he was, even though she could not speak his language.

"Café," he said pointing at the sign that was at the entrance of a building.

"Café," she repeated looking at the sign.

With a gentle hold on her shoulder he brought her into the building, walking her up to a table where they both sat down. It wasn't too long before a waitress showed up asking what they wanted to eat.

"I'll have two onigiri with seaweed in them and a cup of green tea," Itachi said to her.

"And for you?" she asked the girl.

"She'll have two onigiri with kakuni in them and a cup of green tea," Itachi answered for her, knowing that she had no idea what anything on the menu was, nor what the waitress asked her.

"Alright then, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes," the waitress said to them.

It wasn't long before their orders arrived and they were able to eat. The girl sniffed the food in her hands before she bit into it and did the same with the tea too. They eat quietly together, not saying a word to each other. They soon left with Itachi paying the bill and continuing on their walk through the village.

As they did so Itachi said to her. "My name is…" Itachi paused and pointed to himself. "Itachi," normally he wouldn't have to do such things with another person but he was informed by those at T&I that she spoke none of their language.

"Itachi," she said pointing at him.

"Yours?" he asked pointing at her.

She blinked for a second, looking at him and then looked up, pointing at the sky. "**Sky**," she said.

Itachi could only guess that the strange word she said was her language, but he couldn't let other who didn't know about her situation to know this, so he replaced her name. "Sora," he said pointing at the sky and then said it again pointing at her.

She looked at him for a second before sadly saying. "Sora," as she looked down at the ground.

Itachi saw that she was deeply saddened at the replacement of her name and further loss of her identity but it was necessary, so they moved on.

The household of the Uchiha clan Head was a quiet place, this was of course because it was nearing night and everyone was preparing for bed. However they wanted to stay up longer, waiting for the last member of the house to arrive but they would not expect the extra member that they would be receiving.

The knocking at the front door alerted them to the arrival of the one that they had been waiting for. Mikoto walked over to the door and opening, finding the little surprise standing behind Itachi.

"Itachi, who is the little one behind you?" Mikoto asked him with her sweet motherly voice.

"A girl, she's the new Jinchuriki for the kyuubi," Itachi said to her.

"But wasn't there…"

"He's died," Itachi said. "They want me to look after her and help train her, given her _special_ circumstances," Itachi said mentioning to her eyes, Mikoto saw them for a few seconds but Sora looked away quickly, avoiding eye contact. "She will be living with us until further notice as dictated by the Hokage."

"I see, and does she have a name?" Mikoto asked bending down to Sora's level.

"Her name is Sora, she has amnesia so she doesn't speak or understand our language," Itachi explained, a fitting cover story.

"I see, well why don't the two of you come in and you can get introduced to the family," Mikoto said to them.

Mikoto went in, with Itachi holding the door open for Sora to come inside, and with some reluctance she went inside the house with Itachi closing the door behind them. Sora tied to copy Itachi as much as she could in how he went about readying himself for entering the house and how he went about inside the house. Following him out to the dinning room/kitchen, she found herself stared upon by Fugaku Uchiha, who she quickly avoided eye contact with.

"So this is the one?" Fugaku asked Itachi.

"Yes," he replied.

Fugaku stared down at her; she could feel it and was panicking. She feared that this man would use her in the coup and was already looking for the nearest exist out of the house. Fugaku could feel the fear coming off of her; he judged by her actions that she knew some what of their powerful eyes.

"She can sleep in the room between yours and mine," Fugaku said to Itachi, then paused for a moment as he looked Sora over. "Does she have any other clothing besides what she's wearing?"

"No,"

"Dear, Sanosuke and his wife have a young daughter who just grew out of her childhood clothing," Mikoto informed her husband.

"Good, Sasuke I'll give you a note before your morning routine that I want you to take to Sanosuke," Fugaku said to him.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"Now we should all go to bed, its getting late," Fugaku said

It's a Start

**Review Responses:**

**Purplette237: ****Yup, you guessed right. However originally she wasn't going to and was instead going to be the one crushing a rebellion instead of leading it but I decided to do this for better character development and certain reasons that I will explain much later. Anyways, keep up the reviews.**


End file.
